supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Snoop Dogg vs. Sugar Ray Leonard and Laila Ali vs. George Hamilton
Snoop Dogg vs. Sugar Ray Leonard and Laila Ali vs. George Hamilton is the third episode of the season 2 of Celebrity Family Feud. It will be a round of 64 tournament for the second successive episode. Participating celebrities Draws Seedings are as of the standings of Road America. Men's singles Simon Pagenaud Gilles Marini Hélio Castroneves Nidoking Will Power Wario Scott Dixon Aurorus Josef Newgarden Hines Ward Tony Kanaan Edson Bindilatti Carlos Munoz Mario Lopez Graham Rahal Venusaur Women's singles Gardevoir (Third round) Kangaskhan Nidoqueen (First round) Mawile Bindi Irwin Iggy Azalea (Second round) Vita Semerenko (First round) Valj Semerenko Ina Meschik (First round) Heliolisk (First round) Weavile Liepard Kelly Monaco Carla Suárez Navarro (Second round) Jennifer Lopez (First round) Priscilla Presley Results Men's singles Finals Section 1 Women's singles Finals Melissa Rycroft | 2''' | Tai Orathai | 1 |12 July - Toronto | Takkatan Chonlada | 0 | '''Brooke Burke Charvet | 2''' |12 July - Toronto | TBD | TBD | TBD | TBD |12 July - Toronto | TBD | TBD | TBD | TBD |13 July - Toronto | Melissa Rycroft | TBD | Brooke Burke Charvet | TBD |13 July - Toronto | TBD | TBD | TBD | TBD |14 July - Toronto | TBD | TBD | TBD | TBD |14 July - Toronto | TBD | TBD | TBD | TBD }} Section 1 '''Gardevoir |RD1-score01-1 = Broadus |RD1-team02 = Larvesta |RD1-score02-1 = Leonard |RD2-seed01 = 1 |RD2-team01 = Gardevoir |RD2-score01-1 = Ali |RD1-team03 = Ninetales |RD1-score03-1 = Broadus |RD2-team02 = Ninetales |RD2-score02-1 = Hamilton |RD1-team04 = M Osmond |RD1-score04-1 = Leonard |RD1-team05 = A Vega |RD1-score05-1 = Leonard |RD1-team06 = M Rycroft |RD1-score06-1 = Broadus |RD2-team03 = M Rycroft |RD2-score03-1 = Ali |RD1-team07 = MJ Hart |RD1-score07-1 = Broadus |RD2-team04 = MJ Hart |RD2-score04-1 = Hamilton |RD1-seed08 = 15 |RD1-team08 = J Lopez |RD1-score08-1 = Leonard |RD1-seed09=9 |RD1-team09= I Meschik |RD1-score09-1=Leonard |RD1-team10= Peach |RD1-score10-1='Broadus' |RD1-team11= K Alley |RD1-score11-1=Leonard |RD1-team12= T Orathai |RD1-score12-1='Broadus' |RD1-team13= Scizor |RD1-score13-1='Broadus' |RD1-team14= T Takeuchi |RD1-score14-1=Leonard |RD1-team15= K Yamaguchi |RD1-score15-1='Broadus' |RD1-seed16=7 |RD1-team16= VI Semerenko |RD1-score16-1=Leonard |RD2-team05= Peach |RD2-score05-1=Hamilton |RD2-team06= T Orathai |RD2-score06-1='Ali' |RD2-team07= Scizor |RD2-score07-1=Hamilton |RD2-team08= K Yamaguchi |RD2-score08-1='Ali' |RD3-seed01=1 |RD3-team01= Gardevoir |RD3-score01-1=2 |RD3-score01-2=1 |RD3-team02= M Rycroft |RD3-score02-1='6' |RD3-score02-2='6' |RD3-team03= T Orathai |RD3-score03-1='5' |RD3-team04= K Yamaguchi |RD3-score04-1=2r |RD4-team01= M Rycroft |RD4-team02= T Orathai }} Section 2 I Azalea |RD1-score01-1='Broadus' |RD1-team02= A PenaVega |RD1-score02-1=Leonard |RD1-team03= Ho-Oh |RD1-score03-1=Leonard |RD1-team04= S Bryan |RD1-score04-1='Broadus' |RD1-team05= T Chonlada |RD1-score05-1='Broadus' |RD1-team06= J Maran |RD1-score06-1=Leonard |RD1-team07= T Babos |RD1-score07-1=Leonard |RD1-seed08=14 |RD1-team08= C Suarez Navarro |RD1-score08-1='Broadus' |RD1-seed09=11 |RD1-team09= Weavile |RD1-score09-1='Broadus' |RD1-team10= Garbodor |RD1-score10-1=Leonard |RD1-team11= P Genova |RD1-score11-1=Leonard |RD1-team12= Salamence |RD1-score12-1='Broadus' |RD1-team13= C Kane |RD1-score13-1=Leonard |RD1-team14= B Burke Charvet |RD1-score14-1='Broadus' |RD1-team15= P Anderson |RD1-score15-1='Broadus' |RD1-seed16=3 |RD1-team16= Nidoqueen |RD1-score16-1=Leonard |RD2-seed01=6 |RD2-team01= I Azalea |RD2-score01-1=Hamilton |RD2-team02= S Bryan |RD2-score02-1='Ali' |RD2-team03= T Chonlada |RD2-score03-1='Ali' |RD2-seed04=14 |RD2-team04= C Suarez Navarro |RD2-score04-1=Hamilton |RD2-seed05=11 |RD2-team05= Weavile |RD2-score05-1=Hamilton |RD2-team06= Salamence |RD2-score06-1='Ali' |RD2-team07= B Burke Charvet |RD2-score07-1='Ali' |RD2-team08= P Anderson |RD2-score08-1=Hamilton |RD3-team01= S Bryan |RD3-score01-1='77' |RD3-score01-2=3 |RD3-score01-3=1 |RD3-team02= T Chonlada |RD3-score02-1=65 |RD3-score02-2='6' |RD3-score02-3='6' |RD3-team03= Salamence |RD3-score03-1=4 |RD3-score03-2=4 |RD3-team04= B Burke Charvet |RD3-score04-1='6' |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD4-team01= T Chonlada |RD4-team02= B Burke Charvet}} Section 3 Mawile |RD1-score01-1='Broadus' |RD1-team02= Hydreigon |RD1-score02-1=Leonard |RD1-team03= Haxorus |RD1-score03-1=Leonard |RD1-team04= E Makarova |RD1-score04-1='Broadus' |RD1-team05= O Fatkulina |RD1-score05-1=Leonard |RD1-team06= A Anders |RD1-score06-1='Broadus' |RD1-team07= B Palin |RD1-score07-1='Broadus' |RD1-seed08=10 |RD1-team08= Heliolisk |RD1-score08-1=Leonard |RD1-seed09=13 |RD1-team09= K Monaco |RD1-score09-1='Broadus' |RD1-team10= S Johnson |RD1-score10-1=Leonard |RD1-team11= S Boldykova |RD1-score11-1=Leonard |RD1-team12= N Minaj |RD1-score12-1='Broadus' |RD1-team13= Volcarona |RD1-score13-1='Broadus' |RD1-team14= Volcanion |RD1-score14-1=Leonard |RD1-team15= K Bertens |RD1-score15-1=Leonard |RD1-seed16=8 |RD1-team16= VA Semerenko |RD1-score16-1='Broadus' |RD2-seed01=4 |RD2-team01= Mawile |RD2-score01-1='Ali' |RD2-team02= E Makarova |RD2-score02-1=Hamilton |RD2-team03= A Anders |RD2-score03-1='Ali' |RD2-team04= B Palin |RD2-score04-1=Hamilton |RD2-seed05=13 |RD2-team05= K Monaco |RD2-score05-1='Ali' |RD2-team06= N Minaj |RD2-score06-1=Hamilton |RD2-team07= Volcarona |RD2-score07-1=Hamilton |RD2-seed08=8 |RD2-team08= VA Semerenko |RD2-score08-1='Ali'}} Section 4 Trivia Category:Episodes